Passion Revisited
by Riley4
Summary: Passion gets a new ending
1. Default Chapter

Passion Revisited  
  
By Riley  
  
Rating: - PG-15.  
  
Genre: - Episode Related. Romance. Fixit. Angst/Comfort.  
  
Pairings: - Jenny/Giles. Buffy/Angel.  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own any of these characters and I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. I am not making any money from this fic. Some of the dialogue and story line is taken from the episode "Passion" season 2 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and so isn't mine.  
  
Distribution: - Please ask first.  
  
Feedback: - Constructive feedback is always nice.  
  
Summary: - Passion gets a new ending.  
  
Author's Note: - This is an alternative ending to the season 2 episode "Passion". I was unhappy with Jenny being killed off and so decided to rewrite the episode how I would have liked it to turn out. Hence, some of the dialogue and scenes are from the actual episode and some aren't. This starts in the computer science class, just after Jenny asks Rupert "How's Buffy doing?" and his stinging reply.  
  
Jenny looked up at Rupert solemnly. "Rupert, I know you feel betrayed."  
  
"Yes, well, that's one of the unpleasant side effects of betrayal," Rupert stingingly quipped back.  
  
Jenny was slightly surprised by the forceful delivery of his reply. She knew she deserved it, but it hurt nonetheless. He very rarely used that tone on anyone and for him to be using it on her stung more than a slap ever could. "I never meant to hurt you." She looked into his eyes, trying to will him to understand. "I've been betrayed too, by my own family. The people who raised me."  
  
His voice was quieter when he spoke, but the obvious pain showed through even stronger. "You lied to me. I trusted you and you lied to me. Was any of what you said true? Did you even like me at all, or was it all just a ruse?"  
  
Jenny nearly burst into tears at Rupert's words. "No Rupert, don't think that. Please. Oh God, what have I done!" She reached out and touched his cheek. He flinched and moved her hand from him. Sagging a little, Jenny stood her ground and reached for him with both hands this time, saying, "Of course I care about you. Please don't think even for one second that I don't. I didn't lie Rupert. Everything I ever said to you was the truth. I just didn't tell you everything."  
  
Rupert pulled away. "Oh, well, that makes everything all right then!"  
  
Jenny sighed, but wasn't about to give up. "They didn't tell me that Angel could loose his soul. They didn't tell me until it was already too late that with one moment of true happiness, Angelus would return. They didn't give me all of the information I needed to prevent this from happening. If they had, I would have told you. But as it stood, I didn't think that their was any reason to betray my people and break my word to tell you that I was sent here to watch Angel because my people didn't want him to be happy. Besides, I didn't know how strongly I felt about you until Angelus turned and you told me to go away. I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you. Oh God! Is it too late to take that back?"  
  
Rupert's eyes and voice softened, and he stepped towards her. "Do you want to?"  
  
"I just want things to be right between us. I just so badly want to make all of this up to you."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Jenny looked at Rupert expectantly. They were stood so close now, and from the softness in his eyes and voice she thought he might kiss her. Her face fell as he didn't and instead said to her, "But I'm not the one that you need to make it up to. Thank you for the book."  
  
Jenny was reeling. Her hurt and anger mixed into an explosive concoction that showed her fiery Gypsy heritage. "What? So are you never going to forgive me? Are you going to make me pay for the rest of our lives? I made a mistake Rupert. One I wish I could undo, but I can't. All as I can do is to try and make it up to you, but you won't give me the chance. You know everything about me now; there are no more secrets." Rupert was stopped in his tracks by her outburst.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she continued in a much softer voice, the pain still seeping through. "Please Rupert, give me another chance. I swear I won't keep anything from you again. I've learnt my lesson the hard way. I really don't want to loose you. I care far too much about you to just let this ruin what we could have. I love you." As one desperate attempt to not loose him, she asked despairingly, "Don't you feel anything for me?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, yes Jenny, of course I do. I…" his head fell down to look at his hands containing the book. Slowly he brought his head up and looked her directly in the eyes. "I love you. That's why this all hurts so much."  
  
"You love me?" Jenny voice was barely above a whisper, but contained so much hope that shone in her eyes as well as her voice.  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
She moved tentatively towards him. "Rupert, we've been through so much together, can't we get through this?" He seemed to consider this for a moment. Jenny continued, "Won't you at least give it a try? Give us a chance!"  
  
He gave a weak smile. "You're right. We can get through this. But no more secrets."  
  
"No more secrets," Jenny agreed. They both moved towards each other and hugged tightly. Slightly pulling away, they both noticed tiny tears in each other eyes and they tenderly wiped each other's tears with caring hands. "There's one final thing you should know," Jenny said. "My full name is Janna Jennifer Calendar. My family always insists on calling me Janna, but I prefer Jenny, that's why I told you to call me Jenny. I don't mind what you call me though, Janna or Jenny. It's up to you."  
  
"Well, as you prefer Jenny and I know you as Jenny, I think I'll stick to that." He smiled warmly at her and she returned it. "Well, I'd better go and have a look through this book. I'll see you anon." Before leaving the classroom, Rupert kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Next Day  
  
"Hello!" Rupert called softly from the doorway of the computer science room that Jenny was working in.  
  
She spun around from her computer, dark hair flying out behind her. "Oh, Rupert! Hi!" She beamed at him, and he entered the room.  
  
Approaching her desk he noted, "You're working late."  
  
"Special project."  
  
He sat down on the edge of her desk and looked at her with concern. "It's not very safe to work late at the school, vampires can enter the building. Do you have any protection on you, a cross or a stake?"  
  
Jenny gave him an impish grin and teasingly quipped, "So you do care!"  
  
Rupert looked at her gravely, not being diverted from his important question concerning her safety. "Stake or cross?"  
  
"Neither. I know. I know. It was stupid of me, but I haven't been exactly been thinking clearly recently."   
  
Rupert shook his head at her in disapproval at her lack of protection of herself. "Well then I'll stay with you until you've done."  
  
"That's okay, I can save it to disk and work on it at home. I guess, I should have done that in the first place!"  
  
Jenny went about saving her work to disk. Retrieving the disk from the drive, she said, "You know I spoke to Buffy today."  
  
"Yes?" Rupert looked eagerly at her.  
  
"She said you missed me." Jenny smiled her 'cat got the milk smile'.  
  
"Yes, well, she's a meddlesome girl. But very astute."  
  
"Okay I'm ready to go." Jenny rose and picked up the orb.  
  
"Isn't that an orb of Thessula?" Rupert nodded his head at the clear orb in her hand.  
  
"Yes. How'd you know?"  
  
"I've got one myself." He put his hands in his pockets. "I've been using it as a paperweight."  
  
Jenny raised her eyebrows at him. "You've been using an orb of Thessula as a paperweight!"  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"No." He looked at her inquiringly. "Look Rupert, I didn't wanna say anything incase it didn't work, but I've been working on a computer programme to translate the curse to English. I needed the orb incase it worked."  
  
Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "And…and do you think it will work?"  
  
Jenny shrugged. "I dunno. It's possible. I'm getting close."  
  
"In that case, you definitely shouldn't be working on it late at night here. If Angel were to find out…" He let the horrible thought trial off, and quickly ushered Jenny out of the classroom. "I need to get the book you lent me from Buffy, and then if it's all right with you I'll come straight by your house?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Right, go straight there and don't open the door to anyone except me."   
  
Rupert saw Jenny to her car and then followed her off the car park and as far as he could. 


	2. Passion Revisited p2

A Short while Later at Jenny's House  
  
Jenny closed the door behind Giles and asked, "Did the spell go okay?"  
  
"Yes. It worked just in time. Angel showed up just after. He told Buffy's mother about them…"  
  
"Oh! That's gotta be bad. Is she in a lot of trouble?"  
  
"I'm not sure. They were upstairs talking when I stopped by. Willow told me."  
  
"There's some tea in the pot. Help yourself." Jenny indicated to the kitchen area. "I should get back to the computer."  
  
"Oh yes. Yes, of course. I'll just busy myself with this book. It seems rather interesting. There were quite a few things I wanted to look at properly, but was intent on finding the correct spell."  
  
Rupert settled himself on the cream sofa with his cup of tea and the book, while Jenny sat typing away at her computer in the corner of the lounge. Occasionally he would look up at her and just watch her working. He liked to watch her when she was concentrating on the computer. The facial expressions she pulled both amused and endeared him. He found he could quite happily sit and watch her contentedly for hours. However, not wanting to impose on her, he pulled his eyes away and tried to concentrate on the book.  
  
He gave a start and nearly spilt his tea as Jenny shouted, "Yes! It's worked!" She turned around to him with a look of excitement on her face.  
  
"What? It has?" He stood and walked over to her, excitement growing on his own face.  
  
"Mmmhh," Jenny confirmed, whilst starting to print it out. She stood and Rupert enveloped her in a huge.   
  
"Well done. Are you certain it will work?"  
  
"Well, there's only on e way to really find out. Let's try it!"  
  
His face turned serious. "Are you sure you're ready? I mean, it could be extremely exhausting."  
  
"I'm ready. I'm sure Rupert. I wanna do this. I have to do this."   
  
From her voice and eyes, he realised that she was adamant. "All right. What do you need?"  
  
Jenny consulted the printout. "Well, I've got all of these ingredients. It's just a case of getting them all together and forming a circle." She gave the printout to Rupert and he studied it. "Help me get them all. I'll get the ones from the chest I keep my ritual herbs in, you get the ones from the kitchen." Rupert nodded in assent.  
  
Once the ingredients and tools were gathered, Rupert helped Jenny to cast the circle. He watched her intently as she started to perform the ritual to restore Angel's soul.   
  
Rupert's heart rate nearly shot through the roof when Jenny suddenly went into a trance like state and started speaking in a language he didn't understand. Realising it was part of the ritual and that she was all-right, he relaxed slightly, but was still a little worried about her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Rupert, Jenny came out of the trance. Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt up right, gasping.   
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Jenny nodded. "It's done. Angel's soul has been returned to him."   
  
Giles waited until she had closed the circle, and then helped her onto the couch. He then went to the kitchen and brought her a brandy. "Here, drink this." She gratefully accepted it and he sat down beside and took her into his arms. He felt her happily lean against him and he kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Exhausted."  
  
"I'm not surprised. You had me worried there for a while. You went into a deep trance." He tenderly stroked her hair.   
  
"I'm all right. Just really tired."  
  
"Yes, that's normal after such intense rituals. You should rest now. It would probably be a good idea if you got into bed."  
  
"Mmm, sounds good." She sleepily leant more against him. "God, I'd tired."  
  
"Okay, let's get you into bed. Come on." Taking the glass from her hand he placed it on the coffee table. Helping her to her feet, he supported her to her bedroom. "I'll leave you to get undressed while I ring Buffy and tell her the news."  
  
He backed out of the room and closed the door. Smiling, he went over to Jenny's telephone and dialled Buffy's phone number. Buffy answered. "Ah, Buffy, it's Giles."  
  
"Hey Giles. What's up?"  
  
"Er, I, erm have some news to tell you. Jenny has been working on her computer and has managed to translate the ancient curse into English." He heard Buffy's gasp at the other end. "Er, Buffy there's more. Jenny has just performed the ritual to restore Angel's soul. We both think it's highly likely it's worked."  
  
"Is this for real?"  
  
"Yes." Giles could hear Willow in the background asking what was going on.   
  
"God Giles this is…wow! Should I go and find him?"  
  
"Yes, but Buffy, be careful, just incase it hasn't worked. And please, ring me as soon as you can to let me know either way. I'll be a Ms. Calendar's. She's rather exhausted after the ritual and I want to keep an eye on her."  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"Oh yes. She just needs some rest that's all."  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell…er…tell her thanks."  
  
"I will. Take care, and don't forget to phone me at Ms. Calendar's as soon as you can."  
  
Rupert went back to Jenny's bedroom and lightly tapped on the closed door. "You can come in," Jenny called tiredly.  
  
When he entered, she was sat propped up in bed. He went over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. Taking hold of her hand, he asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay. Just tired. Did you phone Buffy?"  
  
"Yes. She's going to look for Angel. I told her to phone me when she finds him. She erm, told me to tell you, 'thank you'."  
  
Jenny's eyes started to flutter closed. She quickly opened them. "You should get some sleep."  
  
She shook her head. "No. Not until I know for sure whether it worked or not."  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll wake you when I hear from Buffy."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
"I promise."   
  
"You're staying here?"  
  
"Yes, if you like?"  
  
"I'd like." She patted the bed beside her. Smiling, he took off his shoes, socks, jacket and tie and made to get in beside her. "Is that all you're gonna take off?"  
  
Rupert looked at her. "Well, I'd don't believe you're in any fit state to…"  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. All as I wanna do is sleep. But you're not gonna be comfortable enough to sleep like that. Make yourself comfy Rupert. Sleep in whatever is well, under those pants and shirt." She smiled.  
  
Rupert complied and took his shirt off, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything under his shirt. Jenny's smile increased, but she was too tired to comment on what a nice chest he had, she'd leave that for the morning. Rupert undid his belt and slipped out of his trousers. This time he was wearing something underneath, his blue underpants.   
  
He climbed into bed beside her and she snuggled up to him. Wrapping her protectively in his arms, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Sighing, she allowed her eyes to close.  
  
Rupert lay there and watched Jenny sleep, until the phone rang. He quickly grabbed the white phone beside the bed. "Hello? Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me Giles."  
  
"Did you find him? Is he…?"  
  
"Yeah I found him, he was near your place. He's a bit of a wreck but it worked, he's got his soul back."  
  
Giles let out a huge breath of relief. "And how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. Well, more than okay. I'm just glad to have him back. I mean, it's weird and everything, what with the way he's been recently, but well, at least he's back now." She paused and then said, "Giles!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know I said I found Angel near your place?"  
  
"Yes?" He encouraged.  
  
"Well, I went to yours to phone you. I'm in yours now. Giles, Angel, no Angelus had set something up for you. There was a red rose on the door, and inside he'd lit candles leading up your stairs, with roses on the stairs too. And downstairs there's a bottle of champagne and two glasses. At first I thought it might be something you'd set up for you and Ms. Calendar, but then I saw Angel's face." She took a deep breath. "He told me he, Angelus, not Angel, was going to kill Ms. Calendar tonight and leave her in your bed for you to find."  
  
Giles momentarily stopped breathing and his blood ran cold. Looking at Jenny safe in his arms he let out his breath. "Giles? You okay?"  
  
"Yes Buffy. I'm okay."  
  
"I didn't know whether to tell you or not, but I thought I should. It's a really good job that Ms. Calendar did the ritual tonight." She paused a moment and then went on. "Angel's really…he…he's sorry." Giles was silent. "Erm, I'll clean it up, the roses and everything."  
  
"Thank you. I'd appreciate that."  
  
"Right, I'll go and get on with it then. See ya."  
  
"Yes, see you tomorrow Buffy. And Buffy!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad that Angel has his soul back. I know how much you care for him." With that, Giles put the phone down.  
  
Looking at Jenny sleeping in his arms, he hugged her tightly. He was reluctant to wake her, but he had promised and so he gently shook her and called her name.   
  
When she awoke she was at first surprised to find Giles in her bed, and then she remembered the ritual. "Hey!" She sleepily rubbed her eyes.  
  
He smiled lovingly at her. "I'm sorry to wake you, but Buffy's just called." He felt Jenny stiffen. "It's okay, the ritual worked. Angel has his soul." She relaxed again in his arms.  
  
"Thank God!"   
  
"Yes. Jenny, there's something I really don't want to have to tell you, but we promised no more secrets and so I shall." He proceeded to tell Jenny what Buffy had told him. Jenny shivered and snuggled closer to Rupert. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's okay Jenny. It's over now. And we're together."  
  
She nodded and lifting her head up, she kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned the kiss, and it turned into a deep long one. 


End file.
